1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication operating system, and more particularly, to a method for processing a receiving message of a monitor terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
A monitor terminal is a device for recognizing an operation state of a data processing system or a transmission system. In order for the monitor terminal to recognize the operation state of the transmission system, a common information exchanging method is required, for which a massaging method is typically used.
There are three types of messages that are received and transmitted between the monitor terminal and the transmission system: (1) a command message transmitted by the monitor terminal to the transmission system; (2) a command response message transmitted by the transmission system in response to the command message; and (3) an automatic report message, which the transmission system sends automatically to inform the monitor terminal of its own state variation.
The command message is transmitted in a row string form, while the command response message and the automatic report message are received by the process of (1) message parsing; (2) command response processing function calling; and (3) passing the parsed information over the function argument.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a construction of a related art general system of a monitor terminal. The monitor terminal 20 includes a received message processing block 21 to receive a message transmitted from a communication operating system 10. It further includes an operational data managing block 22, to convert the received message to a software form suitable to be driven in the monitor terminal 20, and a monitor terminal operating data block 23 to store the operation data converted by the operational data managing block 22.
A user command inputting block 24 is next provided to receive a command from an operator, and a graphic user interface managing block 25 is provided to read out corresponding operational data from the monitor terminal operating data block 23 according to a command inputted by the user command inputting block 24. The terminal 20 also includes a transmittal message managing block 26 to transmit the message received from the graphic user interface managing block 25 to the communication operating system 10.
FIG. 2 is a flow chart of a method for processing a received message of a related art general monitor terminal. As shown in FIG. 2, when a command response message or an automatic report message is transmitted from the communication operating system 10, the operational data managing block 22 of the monitor terminal 20 receives the message through the received message processing block 21, as shown in step ST1. It then recognizes the message type by performing a message parsing, as shown in step ST2.
Upon recognizing the type of message, the monitor terminal 20 calls a command response processing function corresponding to the message type while passing the parsed information over the function argument to the called command response processing function, as shown in step ST3. The corresponding command response processing function, as called, the maps the received message in a string form with operational data in a form suitable for a software system (for example, a graphic user interface (GUI) system) that is driven in the monitor terminal 20, as shown in step ST4, and stores the operational data of the mapping result in the monitor terminal operating data block 23, as shown in step ST5.
In this manner, the monitor terminal 20, upon receipt of the message, performs the three steps of message parsing, command response processing function calling, and passing the parsed information over the function argument.
The related art system has various disadvantages. For example, although each of these three steps can be completely separated functionally and can be automated, since there is no suitable system structure available currently, whenever a new monitor system is developed, software must be rewritten to separate each of the three steps, thus causing users"" inconvenience.
In addition, the parsing information passed as a function argument is limited in that only the message type is recognized. Accordingly, the message has to be re-processed in the command response process function.
Moreover, when adding or deleting a command message, its corresponding changed matters must be corrected one by one on the source code, which causes inconvenience.
Furthermore, since the software does not have a module structure, it cannot satisfy an optimal time complexity and an optimal space complexity, which is a general requirement for an embedded system environment.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for processing a received message of a monitor that substantially obviates the problems caused by the disadvantages of the related art.
Another object of the present invention is to effectively process a message transmitted from a communication operating system.
To achieve these and other advantages in whole or in parts, there is provided a method for processing a received message of a monitor terminal including the steps of generating a first, a second a third and a fourth modules for a whole function related to processing a received message by using a script engine; parsing a received message by using the first module when the message is received from the communication operating system, to determine a message processing function to be called in the third module, generating a real argument to be passed to the message processing function on the basis of the information of the second module, and calling the message processing function; and reorganizing the data related to the system operating on the basis of the message processing function of the called third module and the fourth module information and storing it.
To further achieve these and other advantages in whole or parts, there is provided a method for processing a received message of the monitor terminal including a first step of receiving a message script file and automatically generating a message parsing module, an argument database module, an interface function module and an interface data module; a second step of parsing a received message by the message parsing module when the message is received from the communication operating system to determine a message processing function to be called among a plurality of message processing functions included in the interface function module, and generating a data to be passed to the message processing function as determined and then calling the message processing function; a third step of mapping the data according to the message processing with the operational data in use for the software system of the monitor terminal by using the data as it is as transmitted from the message parsing module without re-parsing it; and a fourth step of storing the data as resulted by mapping in the operational data block of the monitor terminal.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.